A Blam Story
by baileysue2
Summary: Just a Blam story based on spoilers I heard for episodes to come!
1. Guilty Pleasures

_A/N: Okay. Well I really wanted to do a sequel for 4x18 but I wasn't happy with the ending but I liked the plot so I changed it a little. I also tried to fix some little things I found. I really need a beta ._

Sam walked down the hallway, happily. Everything was going good for him. He had an awesome girlfriend and the best friend anyone could ask for. After he stopped at his locker, he saw his best friend coming for him.

"Sammy! Guess what!" Sam smiled. He loved it when Blaine was happy and excited.

"What?"

"Mr Shue is out sick," Blaine spoke smiling, "So we get to run Glee club while he's out!"

Sam grinned. This would be amazing. He could only imagine what Blaine had planned.

"So what do you want the lesson to be?" Blaine kept smiling his amazing smile at Sam, eyes sparkling. "I was thinking Guilty Pleasures. We all have our secrets, so I say we confess them!"

"Awesome! What number do you have planned?" Sam asked.

"Well, i actually have a secret love for Wham! so I was thinking, maybe we could all sing Wake Me Up Before You Go Go! What do you think?"

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait to plan it out with you." Sam said, smiling warmly.

"Me neither! Now lets go!"

X

Okay Sam did have a guilty pleasure. He did macaroni art. He didn't know shy he loved it.. He just did. He was really good at it too. So, he decided to make something for Blaine.

Blaine was all bummed out whenever Kurt came up, so he wanted to do something to remind him of Kurt. He made a portrait of Kurt in macaroni art. It actually lookrd amazing but Sam was worried Blaine wouldn't like it.

When Sam saw Blaine next he stopped him. "Blaine!"

"Oh hey Sammy. What do you need?"

Sam smiled. "Here. You were bummed iut because of Kurt so I made you this." And he hand him the portrait.

Blaine took it with great caution and raised his eyebrow. "What.. What is this? Did you make this?"

Sam nodded. "Yep! My guilty pleasure is macaroni art."

"Oh wow! That's really cool Sam! I love it! Thank you!"

Sam smiled in accomplishment and walked away.

X

Sam stood on the stage waiting for Blaine. He was really excited for seeing Blaine.. Is that weird? No.. That's what all bros are like. Right? Never mind. He had to think of some ideas.

"Sammy! I have a plan for the number. How about we're all dressed out in 80s outfits. Sound good?"

Sam couldn't help but grin. 80s outfits. That means shorts.. Blaine in shorts. Why did the idea of seeing Blaine in shorts excite him? Why did he want to see a little less than shorts.. No Sam. Stop thinking about that.

"Yeah that sounds good. I was thinking that maybe would could plan it out like the original music video. I even got us Choose Life shirts!"

"Awesome! Thanks Sammy! And the original was amazing so I think that could work. But Sam.. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Sam frowned at him. Oh God. He caught Sam staring at him or something.. He's probably creeped out, Sam panicked. "Y-Yeah."

"Well.. I don't know if you've noticed, but for a while.." Blaine looked down nervously. "..I've liked you.. And I didn't wanna freak you out or anything but.."

Sam cut Blaine off with a tight hug. He was grinning from ear to ear. Blaine liked him! For some reason that felt like a huge relief off of his shoulders.

"Shh Blaine. Its okay. I understand."

Blaine smiled. "R-Really?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. You can like whoever you want!"

They stayed like that for a while, engulfed in each other's arms. Their smiles never left their faces.

X

The Wham! number was amazing. Sam and Blaine led the group and it ended out being amazing. Sam ran over and hugged Blaine tightly at the end of the number. "That was amazing. You were amazing." Sam smiled and pulled away, with Blaine at a loss of words.

Sam thought that maybe he was liking it too much and saw Sugar staring at them so he decided to pull away and walked over to Brittany.

"Hey Sammy!" Sam smiled at Brittany's perkiness. "Hey Britt? How did you like the number?"

"It was awesome. You and Blaine were so perfect together!" Sam kept smiling. He and Blaine. He liked the sound of that.. Wait no. He was dating Britt. "Thanks! So what is your guilty pleasure, Britt-Britt?" Brittany giggled at the nickname.

"Well, mine is that I love the Spice Girls! I mean they're just fantabulous. What is yours?" Sam chuckled at Brittany. "Well, I don't know.."

Brittany put an arm on Sam's chest to stop him. "I know what it is. You're half dolphin and half shark. Like me!" Sam's eyes widen. Damn. She knew. Why was Brittany so smart?

"I uh.. How did you know?" Brittany shrugged, giggling. "I guess I'm just amazing like that." Sam smiled at Britt. "Yeah.. But could you like not tell anyone, until I'm ready at least?"

"Sure. But you might wanna tell Blainey soon. He likes you." Sam got red. Was Blaine really that obvious about it? Wait.. Why was Britt telling him this?

"You're not.. Jealous?" Brittany smiled again. "You and Blainey should be together if you wanna be together. All I want is to see you happy, and you'd be happy with Blaine. So go get him silly!"

Sam couldn't help but grin. How did he get so lucky? Brittany was so kind and nice about this. But he knew that if everyone knew about him being bi they wouldn't be. He needed to talk to Blaine about this.

X

Sam put down his last weight when he saw Blaine walk in. Now was his chance. He was gonna tell Blaine his guilty pleasure. "Hey Blaine!" Sam smiled and Blaine turned towards him. "Hey Sammy! Been workin' hard I see!" Sam blushed and kept looking at him.

"I'm ready to tell you my guilty pleasure." Blaine's face lit up a little. "Oh really? Shoot."

"I.. I like Taylor Swift." God Sam. Why did you chicken out? Just say it! He'll be awesome about it! "Oh that's nice Sam." Blaine frowned a little, looking disappointed.

Why was Sam doing this.. What was his problem! He cussed to himself in his mind. He guessed that maybe he was looking too scared and Blaine looked over at him.

"Sammy what's up?"

"N-Nothing. Nothings up." He shook his head trying to get Blaine's attention off of him, but only made him more interested.

"Sammy.. Do you.. Have feelings for me?"

Sam you idiot answer him. You look stupid answer him!

Jake and Ryder raised an eyebrow at them. They were obviously listening.

God Sam just answer the boy! He deserves to know! But people are staring.. He was ready..

"..N-No.."

Blaine looked like he had been punched in the gut. Sam felt terrible.. Why did he lie like that!

"Oh.. I'm gonna.. Go.. Bye Sammy.."

"B-Bye Blainey.. See ya round." Sam waved.

Wow Sam. Could you make yourself look any worse.

_A/N: End of chapter 1! Woo! Chapter 2 will be coming sooooooooooooon! I hope I can commit myself to finish this! I really do xD Pleease review! And suggest anything you want! (But I do have the next chapter planned out~) _


	2. Shooting Star

_A/N: Okay here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please review! What author doesn't like reviewers?!_

Sam and Blaine had been acting differently around each other. Sam tried to be friendly, but Blaine just seemed to push him away. Sam was the hurt, heartbroken one who just wanted his friend back. He missed being able to always have someone to talk to, to have a place to go!

He needed to fix this.

Sam rolled around the corner before he saw Blaine at his locker. Perfect. Right on time.

"Hey Blainey!" Sam smiled his winning smile.

"H-Hey Sam." Blaine hesitated.

Sam frowned. "Can we talk..? You just seem.. Different lately.. Around me."

"Because I like you?"

"No! I just want my friend but you're just so distant from me lately." Sam pouted his lips.

Blaine smiled a little, eyes darting to his lips then back to his eyes. "Okay Sammy. I just thought you felt uncomfortable around me, knowing I like you."

"How could I ever feel uncomfortable around you. I feel best when I'm with you, Blainey!" Sam smiled again.

Blaine couldn't help but grin. "Okay.. So wanna come over today? I have the house to myself!"

"Sure! I'll be over at 5."

X

Sam arrived at Blaine's at 5 sharp and knocked on the door.

"Hey Sammy! Come in come in!" Blaine shouted enthusiastically.

Sam smiled as he walked in and immediately caught a wiff of chocolate chip cookies. Blaine always did like to spoil him.

"So wanna go upstairs and play some video games or something?" Blaine asked.

"I brought The Avengers, if you wanna watch that again with me!" Sam smiled. He was always a movie kind of guy, and loved Marvel.

"That sounds good. Sorry my room is a bit messy."

A bit messy? Think again. Everything was absolutely perfect and in their place. Sam thought it was kind of cute how he was a perfectionist. He took a seat in in front of the tv, against the bed.

Blaine took a seat next to him. "Wanna watch the movie now? Or we could so something else if you want!"

Sam smiled at how Blaine was on edge with this. "The movies cool. Here ya go." Sam handed over and movie and Blaine put it in.

Blaine brought out a bowl of popcorn and Sam smiled, taking a handful. How in the world did he last a day without Blaine?

Blaine turned the movie on and turned to Sa, who was looking at the movie in excitement. Sam loved this movie, Blaine would too, Sam thought.

Halfway through the movie, Sam looked over at Blaine who's lip was quivering at the movie. He leaned over to him, smiling. Blaine reacted with a warm smile and kept watching the movie.

After a while, Blaine started to get cold so he stood up and got a blanket, then sat back down. Sam liked the closeness, so leaned up beside him again. Blaine smiled again and wrapped the blanket around them both, cuddling up to him. Sam really liked this, and for a moment he didn't care what people would think about this.

After the movie, Blaine looked over at Sam and broke the comforting silence. "I really liked the movie. You should come over again so we can watch it over!"

"Sure.." Sam caught Blaine's eyes darting to his lips, and he started to do the same. He leaned in slightly and Blaine did the same.

Their lips were inches away when- "I-I gotta get going, Blaine. See ya tomorrow."

Sam didn't want to stay for Blaine's reaction. He was panicking. He's with Britt. Why was he doing this. Why, Sam.

X

No one was expecting what was next. No one even imagined it happening, yet it did. A gunshot. In the halls of McKinley High. Was anyone hurt? Who was it? The questions that rang through the students heads at McKinley.

It was 4th period. Sam was just walking out of the bathroom when he saw the gun, aimed for a student in a letterman jacket. What the hell was going on?

The jock ran and a gunshot rang out. Luckily, he missed. He cursed at himself as he tried to put another bullet in but he was too late, Sam had tackled him.

The gunman was small and weak. Sam easily had him down and knocked out. Sam stood up and looked around at all the people staring, he walked off to class after that.

X

The police had shown up at the school, asking a lot of questions. "Sam Evans, what did you see when you walked out of that bathroom?"

"A guy. In a mask. Wearing black. With a gun. Aimed at Ashton." Sam wasn't very kind to them. He just wanted to get out of there. He never liked the cops.

"Has Ashton ever given anyone any trouble?"

"He's a bully. He gives everyone trouble."

"Would you like to know who the gunman was, Sam?"

"Yes." The one thing Sam had been wondering. Who was he.

"Cam Fisher." Cam Fisher. Why did that name sound familiar.. Who was that?

"Oh." The policeman raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Do you know who Cam Fisher is, son?"

"His name sounds familiar. But I can't quite picture who he is in my head."

They all nodded at Sam and dismissed him back to class.

X

That night many thoughts ran through Sam's head.

What if he had another bullet in there and I didn't know. I could be dead right now! How would people react? Would people think well of him? What would Blaine think! Oh Blaine.. He couldn't leave behind Blaine.

He sighed. Life was too short. Every minute counts, he realized that now. He can't keep spending time crushing on someone, pretending to be in love with someone else. He needed to tell Brittany. And Blaine. But how? He sighed again and closed his eyes. That would be his problem in the morning.

X

Sam looked over and saw Brittany smiling into her locker. Sam rolled around to see that she was hanging up a new photo of Lord Tubbington.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Sam said shyly.

She turned toward him. "Sammy! Hey! Look at my baby! Isn't he just adorable!"

Sam smiled a little. "Yeah, Britt. Look, can we talk?"

"Sure Sammy. What's up?" She smiled warmly.

"I.. I.. I'm in love with someone else." Whoa, he didn't mean to say 'in love.' Oh well.

"Is it Blaine?" She whispered.

Sam blushed a little and nodded.

"Sammy go get Blainey. You two are perfect for each other!" She smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you told me."

Sam couldn't help but grin. Brittany really was amazing.

X

"Blaine, hey!" Sam ran up behind Blaine in the empty hallway.

"Hey Sammy. How's it goin? I haven't talked to you since the shooting. You were amazing!" Blaine smiled at Sam and Sam started feeling those damn butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah.. Well I need to talk to you. About something serious." Sam looked him straight in the eye and stopped walking and Blaine did the same.

"What is it Sammy? You can tell me anything."

Sam leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine reacted by wrapping his arms around Sam, savoring the kiss.

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! Blam tomorrow night! Woo!_


End file.
